


Tequila Sunrise and Strawberry Lemonade

by depozyt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Honeymoon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Writer Oh Sehun, does this count as, thigh riding, who knows not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depozyt/pseuds/depozyt
Summary: Sehun can't think of anything else to do on a cruise besides getting drunk, playing pool and losing himself in the existential dread. Fortunately, Kyungsoo's more creative than his husband.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Tequila Sunrise and Strawberry Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> this is another case of me losing all my motivation to actually finish a story, but still liking the sex scene enough to post it on its own lol happy belated birthday to sehun!!  
> cw for very minor mention of skin picking!

Writing is hard.  
  
Sehun's painfully aware of it. Especially now, when he's on honeymoon (on a damn cruise nonetheless) with his beloved husband of two days, and the only thing he can think about is the approaching deadline. He still has a few months, and his editor, Minseok, was his best man, so his life circumstances are well known to the publisher.  
  
Still, there's this nagging feeling that he should be doing more, writing more, researching more, outlining more, more, more, more. It’s starting to become background noise in his head, which is worrying.  
  
Kyungsoo brings them the cocktails from the bar.  
  
"Show me your hands," he demands before handing Sehun his glass and joining him on the sunbed.  
  
He reluctantly obeys the command. It's honestly both annoying and deeply endearing how well his husband knows him. Sehun has a nasty habit of picking at the skin around his fingers when stressed. And between getting married, the wedding, as well as the deadline, his hands have suffered quite a bit. It’s not bad, but it could’ve been better.  
  
"What are you worried about, baby?" Kyungsoo asks and the wind ruffles his hair.  
  
It's a beautiful sunny day, not too hot but the temperature is high enough to comfortably take a swim in the pool. Instead, Sehun decides to catch up on some books he’s been meaning to read. Honestly, he’s not sure what else he’s supposed to do on a cruise. What else is there to do except getting drunk, playing pool and losing yourself in the existential dread?  
  
“Everything?” Sehun says and all the things he’s worried about flash before his eyes. The deadline, climate change, his dad, the fact that he’s an adult and still feels like an overgrown teenager, Vivi, politics, the inevitability of death… The list goes on. Forever.  
  
“Are you worried about the varied quality of Barbie franchise movies in recent years?" Kyungsoo asks like it's a serious question and takes a sip of his aggressively orange cocktail Sehun doesn't know the name of.  
  
"No?"  
  
"See, then it's not 'everything'. On the side note, my niece absolutely is. But the point is, something is stressing you out, and you can’t blame it on the wedding anymore. So tell me, my dear husband, what are you worried about?” Kyungsoo puts on the prettiest smile, the one that makes his dark eyes look like they have the tiniest galaxies inside them. Sehun feels warm inside. He tries to reciprocate the smile.  
  
“I don’t know. I think it’s mostly the book deal, but it might be the change of environment too. I don’t know, I’ll try to take it easy from now on, try to relax,” he says and tastes his strawberry lemonade, it's too sweet for his liking.  
  
***  
  
Sehun hears his husband's laugh from the bathroom.  
  
"You'll be very grateful to–who gave us the robes again?" Kyungsoo's amused voice echoes through the room.  
  
"I think they're from aunt Junghee, why?"  
  
But Sehun doesn't have to wait for Kyungsoo's reply to find out why. Kyungsoo emerges from the bathroom wearing a black, short, satin bathrobe. The belt is loosely tied around his waist, revealing his smooth chest and protruding collarbones. Sehun can't keep his eyes off Kyungsoo. He makes a mental note to thank aunt Junghee later.  
  
"I just want to point out that it's really, like really, short." He turns around to point at his butt. "Like, there's no way I wouldn't accidentally flash someone if I didn't wear anything underneath."  
  
Sehun chuckles. "It's a choice between a nip slip or showing off your ass to the world. A tough choice indeed." He grins and puts down the book he's been reading. There's no way he can focus on the internal struggle of a man trapped in a sand quarry, when–  
  
"Stop looking at me like that," Kyungsoo interrupts his train of thought.  
  
Sehun takes a second to look at Kyungsoo, like that, for a little longer. His eyes linger on his blushed cheeks, his pink lips and still wet hair. Kyungsoo looks eternal in the soft yellow light coming from the bathroom through the half-open doors, and with the robe almost undone, loosely hanging around his waist and hips.  
  
"But you're my husband and I love you,” he deadpans and feels his heart do a little flip in his chest. He really does. “And you look really hot dressed like this. Wait, is the second one also so short?” he asks, realizing that he also might be fated to show off his ass to the world one day.  
  
Kyungsoo walks up to the bed and proceeds to sit on Sehun’s lap, his skin is still hot from the shower. Sehun can feel his last brain cell bounce in his skull like an old-school windows screen saver. “No, but I think it comes down to, maybe, your mid-thigh.” He touches Sehun’s leg to demonstrate the length.  
  
“Then you can use mine. It’ll cover you up better.”  
  
Kyungsoo does a double-take. “After you complimented me and we practically eye fucked? No, no, this robe is staying on me, unless you decide to take it off yourself.” He straddles Sehun, earning a surprised gasp from him. “Are you up for it?”  
  
Sehun’s a little moonstruck, he loves this man so much. He loves him so much he can’t help but kiss him breathless. The kisses start gentle and soft but quickly turn heated, and Sehun can feel his lower lip swell from the number of times Kyungsoo nips or lightly bites it.  
  
When Sehun starts marking up his neck, and Kyungsoo makes a beautiful noise between a whine and a moan, he comes up with an idea.  
  
“Can I give you a hickey?” he asks.  
  
“Below the neckline,” Kyungsoo answers directly. “I’m really not planning on sunbathing anyway.”  
  
Sehun decides not to dwell on that. He picks a spot he knows is going to draw the prettiest sounds from his husband and starts gently sucking. Kyungsoo slides his naked thigh in between Sehun's legs, thus putting pressure on his growing bulge. He hitches his breath but continues to mark Kyungsoo's chest.  
  
"Ride my thigh," says Kyungsoo, his voice low and authoritative and the command goes straight through to Sehun's dick.  
  
"But I'm still in my underwear," he protests meekly, feeling his cheeks flush and embarrassment curl in his stomach.  
  
"I said, ride my thigh." Kyungsoo pushes his leg slightly forward and Sehun moans softly from the increased pressure. Oh, he's fucked. This man will be the end of him.  
  
"Yes," he says with his face buried into Kyungsoo's shoulder as he begins to grind.  
  
It feels so good as his clothed cock slides over the slippery material of the satin robe. He clutches Kyungsoo's shoulder as the other begins muttering praises into his ear.  
  
"You look so cute like this, baby," Kyungsoo says and it makes Sehun whines softly at the nickname. He's so sensitive today, this actually might be enough to make him come. "And you're so well-behaved too, you listen so well. Ah, I'm really lucky that I'm yours," Kyungsoo praises and Sehun feels warm all over.  
  
"And I'm yours too." Sehun looks up at his husband and his eyes are so full of love and affection he thinks he will overflow. "I love you." He kisses Kyungsoo, and he kisses him and kisses him again some more, on the mouth, on both cheeks, on the forehead.  
  
"I love you too, baby," Kyungsoo says. "Do you want to come yet?"  
  
Sehun shakes his head as he continues to grind on Kyungsoo's thigh. "I want to make you feel good too," he says, burrowing his face in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck.  
  
"You're so sweet. But let's think of you first, okay? Lay on your back, please," Kyungsoo says, his voice low but gentle.  
  
Sehun doesn't hesitate, he feels so good laying on the fluffy pillows, his head slightly fuzzy and heat pooling into his stomach. He trusts Kyungsoo completely to take care of him.  
  
"Good boy," Kyungsoo whispers into his ear as he leans over him and then peppers kisses on his way down, on his chest, on his stomach right above the band of Sehun's boxers, on the inside of his thighs.  
  
Sehun just uselessly whines and fists Kyungsoo's hair in an attempt to rush him. His husband chuckles against the underside of his belly.  
  
"Take them off." Kyungsoo playfully snaps the band of his underwear.  
  
"Yes." Sehun can't even bring himself to make a snarky remark, or just, in general, be his bratty self, today is too perfect, he wants it to be perfect. He obeys Kyungsoo without a second word.  
  
Kyungsoo circles the base of his cock and gently sucks at the tip. Sehun's too big for Kyungsoo to comfortably take him in all at once without immediately choking, he always has to try a few times, try to get used to the size. Usually, it's not a problem, usually, Sehun loves the teasing, but right now it feels like Kyungsoo is testing him to see how long he can last.  
  
"Soo," he moans when he finally takes his cock fully into his mouth and starts humming to get his gag reflex under control. Kyungsoo lets it fall from his mouth with an obscene pop and wipes his spit slick lips with the back of his hand.  
  
"You told me you didn't wanna come yet. Are you getting impatient, baby?" he asks, his eyes focused on Sehun.  
  
Ah, he's not getting out of this so easily. "No."  
  
"It's all good then."  
  
Kyungsoo takes his time sloppily sucking Sehun off, focusing on the head and carefully tracing the veins and it doesn’t take much until Sehun is throwing his head around and fisting the sheets. Kyungsoo lets him come in his mouth, swallowing all he can and wiping the rest on the back of his hand.  
  
After that, he grabs lube and slicks Sehun’s thighs and lays him on his side to fuck them. Sehun’s so sleepy and relaxed that he can only moan with Kyungsoo as he feels his cock slide in and out of his clenched thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far! i hope you're having a nice day/night, dear reader


End file.
